His Brother
by goblinphantomgirl
Summary: Everyone knows the Goblin King but what people don't know is that he has a brother. What happens when his brother starts pursuing a girl and she rejects him? and what happens when Sarah returns to the Labyrinth once more?...
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

_This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. Morpheus just kind of appeared in my mind so i had to write a story about him. Well, enjoy._

**Chapter One: The Proposal**

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

"You have no power over me!"

Jareth the Goblin King expressed a face of pain and regret before the clock chimed and he transformed into a fluffy white barn owl.

While Sarah and her friends partied in her bedroom, somehow unbeknownst to her parents, Jareth the owl watched and then flew across the moon.

As the credits rolled, Nicole pondered on what she had just seen. "I wish they could have been together but I suppose I can't really blame her. He was a bit arrogant and proud and selfish. Oh well, maybe he could change?"

She sighed and then walked out of her lounge room and into her kitchen. Just as she had walked past the phone, its ring caused her to jump. She quickly recovered and picked it up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Niki, can you hang out the washing please, thankyou…" BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Nicole sighed again as she put the phone down and then proceeded down her creaky discoloured stairs to the laundry.

All was silent as she hung out the clothes on the line, except for the sound of a car door shutting in the next street or some young kids kicking a football.

"Hello Nicole."

Nicole froze and then quickly spun around to where the voice had been behind her.

He was a young man in his twenties of average build and height, approximately five foot ten inches. His hair was black and hung down around his face to his shoulders, shining blue and glistening in the sun. He was dressed all in black with a black breastplate and tights with a long cape with silver laced through, black boots with a slight heel up to his knees and leather gloves. Upon close observation she could see that his left eye had a sort of silver flame around the pupil and from the way he had addressed her she assumed he was British. The oddest thing was that his cape seemed to be blowing in the wind even though there wasn't even a breeze.

"Who are you?" she tried to not sound frightened but her voice shook.

"I know you don't know who I am, I am Morpheus, but I know who you are." As he said this he walked towards her and she found herself stepping backwards into the line in an attempt to escape from him.

When Nicole still looked at him blankly and obviously freaked out by him, he went on "Perhaps you know my brother, King Jareth."

Nicole suddenly collected herself now. "You're Jareth's brother?"

"Yes I am the Prince of the part of the Labyrinth called Crow's Nest."

Nicole had a brief, nervous laugh. "Oh yeah, like I'm really going to believe that; I bet you're just some weirdo; if you don't leave right now I'll call the Police.

He didn't move. "So you don't believe me. Tell me, could a plain weirdo do this?"

Two crows suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began circling above his head. After a few seconds it almost seemed as if they were leaving streams of sparkling light behind them.

The man was gone and in his place was a big, black crow, twice the size of the other two, that flew at her and stopped about half a metre from her face, until she dropped down to sit on the low brick wall with her hands wrapped around the clothes pole.

Terror and shock was evident on her face once more as he turned back into a man before her eyes. He was so close to her that her face was level with his breastplate and she could smell a strange perfume coming from him.

"Now do you believe me?"

Nicole shakily got back up onto her legs still holding the pole and leaned back so that she wasn't so close to him and could meet his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want you Nicole, to consent to reign beside me as the Princess of the Labyrinth."

"Huh? Wait, let me get this straight, you're asking me to come and live with you in the Labyrinth?"

"Yes I am. You'll be very happy there. You can go and grab a few things if you want but most of everything you'll need will be there at Crow's Nest…"

"Hold on," Nicole closed her eyes momentarily and released one of her palms from the pole to hold out as a sort of signal to stop, "I am not going with you. I don't even know you and I'm not just going to leave my whole world behind for you. How could you possibly have thought I would do that?"

"His face went hard and a dangerous look came into his eyes. "Either you consent to be my Princess or you walk the Labyrinth."

"If I make it to the centre will you let me go?"

"…Yes."

"Then I'll take the Labyrinth thanks your Majesty."

"So be it." Colours swirled and then there was blackness around her.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Sarah

_Chapter Two. The title says it all._

**Chapter Two: Meeting Sarah:**

When Nicole's head finally stopped spinning and the blurs of colour began to form into actual landmarks, Nicole realised where she was. She was at the door to the Labyrinth.

To her left she could see the pond where the dwarf Hoggle had been urinating when Sarah had first met him and in that place now, there was a statue of Hoggle, standing in the exact same manner only mounted in the middle, with the water spurting out of him.

"This can't be that difficult," she smiled cockily to herself, "I know exactly what there is to expect. Well, it does change a bit but it can't be much. Anything's better than being married to that cocky loony anyway." With that she marched off towards the door.

Inside the door, she looked from left to right to left to right… "I can't remember which way she went, I think it was right, if that worm was right though I should be able to go either way." And with that, she strode off briskly down the left path, a bit too cocky for her circumstances but deep down, she knew that she had really gotten herself into something, she just thought that if he was watching, she didn't want him to know that."

When she reached a part that looked promising, she spread her arms out and then ran at the wall. BANG! Obviously it was not as promising as it looked. She felt her cheeks flush red with embarrassment and anger as she heard his laughter echoing all around her.

"Ullo!" her eyes sparkled as she looked down and saw the little worm with his feathery blue plume and bright red eyes.

"Hey little worm, you couldn't tell me where there's an opening could you?"

"There's one just over there. Left, a bit more, no too much, perfect, straight ahead of ya."

"Thanks, I wish you and the missus are well, hey, wait a sec, which way will take me straight to the castle."

"Sorry luv, both of these ways lead into the hedge maze. Why would you want to go to their castle anyway?" he looked at her with his beady little red eyes and Nicole laughed inside at his cute cockney accent.

"Prince Morpheus said that if I don't make it to the centre, then I have to marry him. Funny, he forgot to tell me how long I had…"

"That Morpheus is almost as bad as that Jareth, definitely brothers they are."

"Well, see you."

"See you too luv, you'll have to pop in for tea some time."

The wall disintegrated beneath her fingers and she began to see the bushy, green shapes of the hedge maze.

Straight ahead of her, she could see a woman with long, straight chocolate brown hair standing with her back to her and with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve black top with black boots hidden under the bottoms of her jeans.

It couldn't be. "Sarah?" the woman turned around, it was her, maybe 10 years older but definitely her, the same pale complexion with her dark hair, the same 'cruel' green eyes and the same nose. It was definitely her.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" In that same American accent that had stayed in Nicole's mind for what seemed forever.

"I'm Nicole. They made a movie about the last time Jareth brought you here. What are you doing back here?"

A flash of anger burned through her eyes. "He says that he found a clause in some contract that said if I destroyed any part of the Labyrinth I'd have to start again. Damn bridge, IT WAS A THOUSAND YEARS OLD! If he thinks I'm gonna just magically fall in love with him after he traps me here he's got another thing coming." She then proceeded to ramble something about tights. "So why are you here?"

"Jareth's brother Morpheus told me if I didn't marry him I'd have to walk the Labyrinth, so here I am."

"Wow, I didn't know Jareth had a brother. Is he as arrogant?"

"Hah, yes."

"Then let's solve it together, who do they think they are just trapping us in here like this?"

They then proceeded to make their way through the hedges. Nicole was just following Sarah; she hoped she knew where she was going. Along the way, Sarah cursed Jareth and whinged about him. Nicole never would have figured from the movie that Sarah had despised him that much but she guessed that ten years had allowed the anger to grow.

"Sarah!"

A voice she would have recognised anywhere boomed behind her as she spun around. There he was, blonde mullet, heavy eye makeup, tights, cape, boots, gloves, and all. King Jareth, the Goblin King of the Labyrinth.

"Don't give my sister-in-law to be a false impression of me. It's highly unjustified."

"Highly unjustified, ha, I won't even say what word I'm thinking of right now, and anyway she's not being trapped here. I escaped and will again and so will she."

"Sarah, why do you hate me so? You know what I feel for you, why can you not just ease my heart and submit to me?"

"You don't know what love is! You're selfish and cruel and arrogant and I don't want any part of it."

Jareth suddenly turned to look at Nicole. "I hope you're not as difficult as she is, otherwise I can empathise most whole heartedly with Morpheus."

"Jareth, I don't have any reason to dislike you yet, obviously she does but I don't, I have to remind you however that I am in this maze for a reason…"

"Oh yes, well, hopefully you'll come around." His mismatched eyes suddenly grew dull and sad, "hopefully you both will…"

With that he stepped around a corner and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Him Again

_Hey, I kind of forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning of my first two chapters so consider this as being for them as well. I do not claim to own any of the characters or the parts of the Labyrinth from this story except Nicole and Morpheus (and her world and Crow's Nest). All the rest is purely Jim Henson and a tiny bit of Jake. T Forbes._

**Chapter Three: Him again**

Any anger that had been present in Sarah before had been multiplied until Nicole felt she could feel it coming off her like some form of radiation.

"Why do you hate him so much? I know, I know, he trapped you here but that can't be all. Can't you give him another chance?" Nicole gazed at Sarah, trying desperately to indicate that she wanted a deep and honest answer.

Sarah stopped and looked down. "He said just now that he loves me but since that night ten years have gone past and I haven't seen him at all. If he really loved me, wouldn't he have come for me? I might have given him a chance last time but I had to save Toby. It was entirely my fault that he was trapped here. It is totally Jareth's fault. His cruel, selfish, arrogant nature has caused him to only just send for me now that he wants me and he expects me to just submit to him like that. How would you react?" She looked up at Nicole, almost in tears.

"Sarah, did you ever actually call out to Jareth for him to come and visit you?"

"…No"

"Then don't you realise that he can't leave this Labyrinth unless you do. He probably spent ten years searching for that clause so that he could bring you here."

Sarah groaned. "You're joking aren't you?"

"Nup, but don't just fall for him that easily, he was cruel and arrogant and selfish the last time you were here. He has to earn your love."

"Ok." Sarah was positively beaming now. Nicole was really glad to think that she could be the reason why they got together.

"Given up yet?"

They both looked ahead to see him leaning against a huge vase if it were a fire place. His dark eyes sparkled as he smirked at her.

"Oh no, not him again…"

"Is that him" Sarah asked, "Wow and I thought Jareth was bad."

Morpheus laughed, "Well?"

Nicole suddenly got very defensive. "No where near it mate, you may as well cancel the arrangements 'cause it ain't happening."

"Why don't you and Jareth come and annoy us together" Sarah suddenly asked. Nicole jumped; she'd momentarily forgotten she was there.

"We don't tell each other we're coming; it's a sort of a spur of the moment thing. By the way, how's your head Nicole, you took rather a nasty hit" He smirked at her. It drove her nuts.

Her cheeks burnt again. "My head isn't aching half as much from that as it is from you!"

He laughed again which made her even angrier, "come now, I was only joking with you. If you must know I actually softened the impact, I didn't want you damaged for the wedding."

"It was unnecessary then; if I could have gotten out of it by that I would have banged my head against the wall on purpose."

(Laughter again) "Jareth!"

"Yes, Morpheus?" that booming voice again and then they were standing side by side, alike in style, voice and smirk.

"You've been missing out on all the fun."

"Can't you too just leave us alone, you're wasting our time?" Nicole finally said. They seemed to be totally absorbed in their own personal joke.

"Sorry, you are impatient aren't you, there you are." Jareth threw a crystal at them and the next thing they knew they were in a big, black oubliette.

"That is so not fair guys!" Nicole shouted into the blackness. All she could hear was laughter.

"You are where you would be if Morpheus hadn't stopped you, I'm just making up for lost time like you asked me to." (Laughter again).

"Gees, do they ever do anything apart from laugh?" Nicole asked irritably.

"Sometimes they yell orders or look angry, or at least Jareth does."

They somehow managed to find the piece of wood that would act as the door and after kicking pots and pans out of the way managed to find their way out into the part of the woods where the fireys had ambushed Sarah the last time she was there.

They got to the edge of the forest and were standing on the edge of the cliff. "Wow" they both said in unison, they could see the entire Labyrinth from there and they could see that the castle wasn't that far away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the castle meanwhile, the two brothers were staring into a crystal ball and were watching Nicole and Sarah.

Jareth broke the silence "You know, you should really just give up, she just isn't interested in you. She isn't very pretty either…"

"You should talk, you've been chasing that one for 12 years and she hates you. Anyway, Nicole will warm to me eventually."

"Hah, whatever Morpheus, what…" CRACK!!!

Jareth stopped mid-sentence and they both glanced frantically at the crystal ball. The cliff that Nicole and Sarah were standing on was cracking and both knew that if they fell, it would be the end of them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nicole had heard a great crack and then she had felt the ground moving beneath her. She had heard both Sarah and herself screaming and then she had seen an owl and a crow just magically disappear out of nowhere.

She remembered the smell of him and then she just remembered seeing him standing there watching Jareth cradling Sarah who was still unconscious.

He suddenly turned and looked at her and upon seeing that her eyes were open rushed to her. He placed her head in his lap and placed one of his black gloved hands on her face and looked anxiously into her eyes, an expression of anxiety and fear on his face.

"Morpheus?..." she could see the tears starting to spill from his eyes as she realised that he could do more than laugh. She had called him by his name for the first time.

"Nicole, are you alright?" He clutched her tighter.

"It just broke and then we were falling and…"

"It's ok now, I will take care of you." The last thing she saw was the tears running down his face and the genuine look of sorrow and fear in his eyes and then everything went black again."


	4. Chapter 4: What Now?

_Hey, This is my fourth installment of 'His Brother'. So what's Nicole going to do now that Morpheus isn't as arrogant as she thought. Please read and review._

**Chapter Four: What Now?**

Nicole opened her eyes and looked around her. The room was dark, it was obviously night time. She could make out a huge black wardrobe however, looming out of the darkness and if the room hadn't been big enough to allow it to be 10 metres away she would have been afraid it would fall on her and crush her.

She sat up and with her knees bent and her head on her hands. The bed she was on was easily king sized with a dark blue doona laid on top of it.

She was desperately trying to remember where she was and then it all came back to her: the proposal, coming to the Labyrinth, meeting Sarah and then the cliff breaking beneath her and the tears in his eyes.

She groaned. What was she going to do now? At least before she knew exactly what to do. Hours ago, there was no way she was going to marry that arrogant bastard. What could she do now that she knew that that arrogant bastard cared deeply for her? Maybe he even…, she didn't want to think about it but she had to. She had to make a choice. There was no way she was going to marry him, she was 17 after all but after she had gone home, she had to decide whether or not she wanted to see him again.

Suddenly she felt this overwhelming urge to just run out and jump on him. He had saved her life! She couldn't stay here though; maybe he could come and visit her in her world!

She leaped off the bed and suddenly, a million bright stars lit up the ceiling so that she could see as clearly as if she was in her old room with an electric light bulb. "Nice touch" she said out loud.

She ran over to the wardrobe and flung open the door. If she wasn't meant to touch the clothes in there, no one would have stopped her the way she was going. She dug through the wardrobe until she found it, Sarah's ball gown. Tears of joy and excitement ran down her face as she quickly (but carefully) changed into the dress and found a pair of beautiful pearl coloured high heels with actual pearls sewed onto them and put them on.

She ran over to the door, slowly opened it and ran through a candlelit corridor to a sort of theatre box with gold curtains overlooking what looked like a ballroom.

She could see Morpheus standing down there, looking in the opposite direction towards a huge pair of black, gold rimmed doors. He hadn't seen her.

She backtracked slightly and then found her way to a set of wide, polished, black stairs that led down into the ballroom.

She walked slowly (and as gracefully as she could with her heart moving 100 times faster than her feet) down a few of the steps and softly called out "Morpheus?..."

He turned around and his jaw dropped, all his usual coolness and suave gone completely. "Nicole?............ I, I see you found it. I asked Jareth if I could have it for you because I know how much you liked it and Sarah's a bit too old for it now and…."

He suddenly seemed to collect himself and his face turned serious. "I will take you home straight away. I know that you won't marry me but there is no way I am going to let you walk through that Labyrinth again." A brief pause and his eyes softened again "Who knows what might happen to you…"

The look he gave her reinforced the feeling she had had. "Do I have to go home straight away?"

"What?"

"Well, if my parents aren't sitting at home worrying about where I am I was wondering if I could just stay for a couple more hours and maybe look around Crow's Nest. If that's ok with you."

He looked like he's gone into a state of shock "Of course, anything you wish."

He held out his elbow and looked very surprised when Nicole linked her arm through it. He looked at her for a few seconds longer before looking straight ahead and motioning with his hand for his crows to brush the two great doors with their wings to open them.

The air outside was not cold but warm and very comfortable. Nicole smiled and gazed in awe as she walked past a forest of a hundred trees with fireflies lighting them up so that they sparkled.

It was a full moon, and the stars shone brighter than she had ever seen. It was the most beautiful night she could ever have imagined.

Looking ahead she saw a beautiful glade. Full of flowers that she could discern in the moonlight and a small lake that reflected the starlight off it in beautiful patterns.

Suddenly she heard something rustling in the bushes and she gave a small gasp while clutching Morpheus' arm tightly and half burying herself in his chest.

He smiled and stroked her hair with his right hand. "Don't worry; it's only one of Jareth's Goblins."

He turned and yelled into the bushes "go back to your rotten city you nasty little pest" Nicole jumped at this and he looked down at her "Sorry."

"That's alright." She returned to her previous position and gazed at the lake again. "Wow, it's so beautiful."

"As are you", he whispered softly. She looked up at him and smiled.

She moved to face him and held both of his hands in her own. She stood very close to him and then tilted her face up to him. "Morpheus, why did you save me?"

"Because I love you, Nicole."

"You do?" moving closer to him.

"Very much so." And then they shared their first kiss. Her left arm wrapped underneath his and her right resting on his shoulder. His right hand stroked her hair and his left held her to him.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart and she rested her cheek against his chest. "Will you marry me Nicole?"

"No" she laughed.

"Well, it was worth a try."

"Try again in ten years time."

"Ok, how about, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I might be able to arrange that. You'd have to come and visit me though."

"Of course"

"And not while I'm at school or doing school orientated stuff."

"Wow, am I ever going to get a chance to see you."

"Of course, oh, but don't let my parents see you."

"Yes, of course."

The pair closed their eyes and savoured the moment. They were too absorbed in their own world to wonder how Jareth and Sarah were getting on.


	5. Chapter 5: Exciting News

_D/S I don't own anything apart from what I have created from my own imagination. It's owned by Jim Henson and i suppose J.K Rowling has to take credit for that one Hogwarts reference. **Please R&R!**_

**Chapter Five**

Nicole walked down the long, black, marble staircase to the dining room the next morning. A smile lit up her face and was returned by her dark-haired companion who already sat at its head.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked coolly, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"No actually. After 17 years of sleeping in a single bed, a single night spent in a jumbo king felt quite odd and I think I took almost all night getting used to it."

"Well, you don't look the worse for it. It would take more than a sleepless night to take away from your beauty. Are you ready to go after breakfast?" At that last line, his face fell and all the sparkle left him as if his face was a phone with a backlight that had suddenly gone off.

"Yes, but you'll come and see me still won't you-?"

"OH OF COURSE!" he belted out, seemingly afraid that she might suspect any different for a second.

"That's ok then…" she smiled and from the sideline, anyone could have cut the connection that was held between their gazes.

Morpheus' crows suddenly flew in the window, each carrying a letter which they dropped in front of the two.

"Wow, so was Hogwarts based on this place or what?" she laughed happily.

"I beg your pardon?"

"uh, don't worry."

They then proceeded to open the envelopes. Nicole opened hers first and slid the note out of it. "Oh my God, you're kidding!" She started laughing manically.

At this, Morpheus hurriedly started opening his and then read it aloud:

"_**Prince Morpheus of Crows Nest**_

_**You are cordially invited to attend the Wedding ceremony of Jareth, the Goblin King of the Labyrinth and Miss Sarah Williams and are requested on this occasion to act as Groomsman**_

_**This afternoon at 2 o'clock**_

_**Dress: Formal Attire…"**_

His voice faded out and his eyes glazed over as he reacted to this piece of news.

"You know what this means don't you?" Nicole smiled gleefully at him, excitement spilling over.

"what does it mean?"

"I won't be going home straight after breakfast. I'm the Maid of Honour."

Morpheus smiled at this. "You'll be dancing with me then."

Nicole laughed and then her eyes turned wide with fear. "What will my family think, I'll be gone for more than a day!"

Morpheus pushed back his chair, walked over to where she was sitting and knelt down on one knee. "I'll make it so they'll never know you've been gone."

"How will you do that? You won't erase their memory will you?"

"No, no, I'll reorder time. Jareth and I share this ability. That is how Sarah's parents never missed her."

"Oh, ok then" Nicole started to breathe again and Morpheus laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

They turned and stared into each other's eyes for a moment that seemed endless. Morpheus broke it suddenly though by jumping up and exclaiming "well, we'd better start getting ready, Sarah will be here soon and I'll be heading off."

"What!" Nicole asked.

"Well, as the Groomsman, my job is to assist my Brother with preparations and as Maid of Honour, you must do likewise for Sarah. We'll split up into the two castles so as to give privacy." He started to talk very fast and Nicole could see that he was getting excited at the prospect of his brother finally being united with his love.

Nicole laughed at this. "Ok, so I guess you'd better go."

"Yes. See you there, darling."

"See ya" she said to the big, black crow that flew out the window through which the two had entered earlier.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The knock on the door caused Nicole to jump. Sarah must be here already.

Nicole opened the door to see Sarah, face flushed pink with excitement, a huge, nervous smile on her face.

"So. You're getting married." The pair smiled at each other and then held hands and jumped up and down, screaming in excitement.

After a minute, Sarah (still positively beaming) walked into the room, followed by five lady goblins, whom Nicole wouldn't have distinguished as female, had they not been wearing dirty, brown dresses.

They proceeded upstairs into Nicole bedroom and Nicole led Sarah to sit down on the elegant, gold, silk couch at the foot of the jumbo, king sized bed.

"Now, tell me how it happened?"

Sarah's eyes sparkled and gazed back as she recalled those blissful moments.

"Well, after you two left, he took me back to his castle and laid me down on his bed to sleep. After I woke up, I wandered down and found him in the throne room. Then he took me to another ball. Oh, it was so beautiful, gold and all the beautiful dancers and masks around. It couldn't really appreciate it the first time. Anyway, after we got back, we were just talking alone in the living room equivalent when he just knelt down and asked me. I was so excited and I said yes and then we… you know… celebrated. What about you?"

Nicole smiled, "well, my night was similar except that mine didn't have that last, uh, outcome and Morpheus took me into this beautiful glade and asked me. I refused."

"Really? Oh yeah, you are young aren't you. You still have a life to live too I bet, I was only a retail assistant at the local mall, I'm not really leaving anything behind."

"What about Toby?"

"Oh, Jareth said I can visit him every now and then. He can probably come and visit me here actually, Jareth always did like him."

"Well, I suppose we'd better start getting ready now."

Nicole got up and walked over to the lead goblin. The Goblin handed her a big white box.

"Thankyou" Nicole said. The goblin just grunted something.

Nicole put it on the bed and opened it up. Inside was the most flawless wedding dress she had ever seen, beautiful, with silk and diamonds. The veil was equally beautiful, with a silver flower neither had ever seen before.

The combination, with some silk and diamond studded stilettos made Sarah look flawless.

While the goblins took Sarah over to the ensuite to do her hair and makeup, Nicole tried on the dress that had been brought for her. She had never realised she could look so beautiful. Black and midnight blue blended to make her seem to glow, like in the moon in a midnight sky.

An hour later, the two stood hand in hand, dressed like royalty, hair done to unimaginable elegance, makeup highlighting their faces that glowed with beauty and excitement.

They turned to each other, smiled, and the proceeded to walk out the front door to the carriage which would take them to the central castle where it would all happen, she-goblins in tow.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding

_d/s: I do not own anything from 'His Brother' apart from what has appeared from my own imagination. The rest we can thank Jim Henson for. May he R.I.P. Please enjoy and **R&R**._

**Chapter Six: The Wedding**

As the carriage rolled to a grinding holt outside the castle, Sarah started hyperventilating and leaned, face pale, so that she was facing down at the floor.

Nicole smiled supportingly and leaned down with her, face tilted to look at hers and hand on her back.

"It's going to be fine. This is going to be the happiest day of your life and I will be here with you the whole time."

Sarah took a deep breath and smiled and then sat up and turned to Nicole. Then she closed her eyes, still smiling and opened the door of the carriage to step out.

Nicole quickly got out of her side and raced around to help her out. Holding one hand, she helped her down. They looked around at the castle wall. Small white flowers adorned every crevice and everything seemed more colourful.

"It must change to meet the mood of its occupants." Nicole smiled at Sarah. Sarah smiled wider in return, as if confirming Nicole's theory.

Suddenly Sarah's smile fell. "My bouquet! I don't have a bouquet!" Within a second, one of the small goblins appeared and looking very miserable indeed, held it up to her. The flowers were the same as those on her veil with some of the smaller white flowers that adorned the wall intertwined amongst them.

"Your pure white joy will join with all Jareth's splendour to become one." Nicole almost sounded as though another were speaking through her mouth.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Well I presume that's what the flowers represent."

"oh." And a smile.

With that, Nicole bent down to pick up Sarah's train and then the procession began, all the way through the goblin city, goblins peering out their doors to see what was happening and then around the side of the castle to the back gardens.

When they were walking alongside the adjacent wall to the back gardens, they were able to hear the beginning of the wedding march. Nicole and Sarah both straightened up as they turned around the corner and they breathed a sigh of amazement.

White and silver flowers were everywhere with ribbons flowing gracefully in the wind and a large fountain could be seen bubbling away.

The guests were composed of goblins of all sizes, the more prestigious at the front and the more 'common' goblins at the back. There were enough pews to seat half the city and Nicole could see two black crows perched next to a goblin in the front row, who from his fidgeting Nicole assumed to be unhappy with the seating arrangements.

The groom and groomsmen were what really took there breath away and the sight of Morpheus looking so regal made Nicole's knees start to buckle.

As they began to proceed up the silver sparkling carpet to the front, where a goblin wearing spectacles, a white wig and a tired expression held a gigantic book, Nicole was more able to see what the two men were wearing.

Morpheus appeared to be wearing an outfit complimentary of Nicole's, Black with sparkling blue twisted through it. Even his hair appeared to have had some blue added to it. He also appeared to be wearing a deep dark shadow over his eyes that made them stand out from his face. Nicole was momentarily trapped in his gaze only to realise that while the guests oohed and ahhed at Sarah's beauty he did not remove his gaze from her for a second and his mouth was twisted into a smile that looked as though he knew something funny that she did not.

Jareth was always one for bling. His outfit was composed of white and silver sequins, his hair done in white tips and his usual eye make-up enhanced by glitter. His face held a stern expression but his eyes were fearful and upon close examination, one could detect water upon his forehead.

As they finally reached the end of the carpet and Sarah turned to face Jareth, they held hands and shared a smile that exuberated love.

Nicole and Morpheus stood a little behind their own and train now dropped, both stood with their hands at their sides. They faced each other and Morpheus continued that same smile which Nicole could not help but return. If they only moved a step closer and held hands, they would be as Jareth and Sarah.

"Ladies, Majesties and goblins," the goblin celebrant began slowly, "we are gathered here today to witness the union of our highness, King Jareth of the Labyrinth and Miss Sarah Williams. Your highness, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

As Jareth spoke his answer, Morpheus mouthed his own at Nicole "I do."

The celebrant echoed his original question, to which Sarah replied "I do" and to which Nicole simply smiled at Morpheus lovingly.

Sarah passed her bouquet back to Nicole while she and Jareth shared their first public kiss to the applause of the crowd and proceeded to walk back down the aisle, arms linked, eyes meeting and smiles matched. Morpheus held out his hand to Nicole and smiled with his eyes at her. She took it and they proceeded into the ballroom.

The hours that they danced and feasted seemed to last for minutes of laughter and joy until the wedding was over and Jareth wished to be alone with his new bride.

Back at Crows Nest, Nicole, in the clothing she had originally worn to the Labyrinth stood facing Morpheus, with their hands linked. All joy had now evaporated from Morpheus' face as he realised he had to say goodbye to his love, at least for a little while.

"When may I come any visit you?" he asked anxiously.

"What day is it?" she asked cheekily.

"Saturday still, 10 minutes later than when you left."

"You may visit me Monday after school but you'll have to come as a crow, Mum'll have a fit otherwise."

Morpheus' eyes widened as he considered that it would be nearly two days until he saw her again.

"Come on," Nicole laughed, "two days will be nothing to you. How old are you anyway?"

"753 years old."

Nicole started coughing madly. "Gees, it's no wonder you want to settle down. Two days should be nothing to you then."

"It will seem like an eternity without you."

Then they shared a kiss, very passionately. When they separated, Morpheus handed Nicole a beautiful black and blue bloom of a flower.

"This is my heart," he said earnestly "as long as my heart is strong and loving, it will never wilt."

Nicole smiled at the gift and then at its giver and spoke "see ya."

"See you again my love." He replied, before the colours swirled once again.


	7. Chapter 7: Crow Visits

_d/s: i don't own anything except my own creations. You can thank Jim Henson for the rest. Enjoy and please **R&R**._

**Chapter Seven: Crow Visits**

When the colours finally stopped swirling around her, Nicole realised that she was back home. Everything looked exactly the same as when she had left: She was standing next the basket of washing which was still wet in her backyard, she was wearing the same clothes and she was alone. In fact, if she hadn't had Morpheus' heart bloom in her hand, she would have thought it was all just one of her daydreams, although even **her** imagination couldn't have created something so vivid.

She smiled as she carefully set the bloom down on the low brick wall and then finished hanging out the washing. When she had completed her task, she went up to her room and gently laid the precious gift up on her dressing table, between her Phantom of the Opera music box and her Jareth Figurine, complete with matching crystal ball.

Nicole laughed at the two objects sitting side by side. When she was young, she had always dreamed of meeting Jareth and could not believe that that part of her visit to the Labyrinth had been outshone by a meeting with another, equally magical individual.

Suddenly, her thoughts were shattered when she heard the sound of the garage door going, the signal that her parents had returned and to hide anything that she didn't want seen.

The ceasing of jarring noise coming from the garage door shutting again was followed by the sound of heavy footsteps on wooden stairs.

Her Mother's face suddenly loomed around the corner, followed by her whole body into Nicole's room. "Hi Niki, did you hang out the washing?" Without waiting for a reply, she proceeded to look around her daughter's room.

It didn't take her long to spot the bloom which she hurriedly picked up to examine. "Wow, this is pretty. Where did you get this?"

"One of my friends gave it to me. It's only a fake flower."

"But it feels real."

"No, it's definitely fake. They said they got it as a present and didn't want it."

Her mother's face suddenly lit up. "Hey that Justin boy didn't give it to you did he?"

"Jason Mum and no, it was one of the girls." Nicole sighed, while Jason was her friend, he wasn't really boyfriend material and definitely not a romantic. His activities generally consisted of playing guitar and running away from popular girls who tried to touch his hair. While Nicole was aware, as was everyone else, that he had a crush on her, gifts showing his admiration were definitely not his style.

Nicole's Mum's face fell. "oh…" then lit up again "oh well! Can you come and help me unpack the groceries please." Nicole carefully took the bloom from her mother's hands and placed it back on the dressing table before following her mother down into the kitchen.

No more mention was made of the bloom and life went on.

Sunday was rainy and miserable and Nicole filled it by dreamily staring at and fondling the bloom between study sessions.

Monday however was much more involved. Amongst sharing all her friends' stories of the weekend, she forgot about Morpheus until recess. While her friends were blabbing away about how many bases there were in a relationship, she was staring across the playground.

Suddenly, she spotted a black crow. The reason it stood out to her was because it was with two, other, smaller crows that were feeding on assorted bread crusts but it was not. It was just standing there, staring at her.

After a few seconds, it flew and perched on a low brick wall that was only a few metres away from where she was sitting. It continued to stare at her intently and Nicole noticed that its left eye had a silver flame around it.

She grinned at it and then said to him "after school, remember." The crow continued to stare for a moment longer before flying off in the opposite direction, followed by the two others.

"What about after school?" she heard one of her friends say.

"Huh" was her response, which was met with raised eyebrows all around. It was not thought unusual for her to behave oddly.

That afternoon after school, Nicole dumped her schoolbag in her room, changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt and raced down into her backyard.

The black crow stood on the wall waiting for her, and when she approached he hopped around excitedly.

She sat down and it immediately stood close to her, staring up at her face. It was funny how she could almost pick his facial expressions and understand what he was thinking. Its look currently held something between frustration and her friends' raised eyebrow look which she took to be in regard to her response in the school playground.

"What? I told you after school and what was I meant to say to them_'I was talking to that crow. He's my boyfriend you know and a Prince of a magical world.'_ Actually, it probably wouldn't have shocked them that much."

The bird nodded. "Well, if I was going to tell them that, there wouldn't be any point to you coming as a crow." The crow began to sparkle, and Morpheus' outline began to appear. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted and the outline disappeared. The crow appeared to be smirking though.

Nicole carefully picked him up and then placed him on her lap. He looked up at her and then slowly brushed her cheek with his right wing. If it was possible for a bird, he looked like love shone in his eyes. She stroked him in return and his whole body quivered. She laughed at this.

"Nicole!" her Mum's voice suddenly broke the silent air, "get that filthy thing away from your face, it could tear your eyes out!" Morpheus looked heavily insulted.

"Ok Mum," (sigh) and then quietly to Morpheus "I'll have to see you when I go for a walk around the block. Come Wednesday." His eyes sparkled and then he flew away.

And so began her year of crow visits every second day.


	8. Chapter 8: An Unsatisfying Arrangement

_d/s: I don't own anything apart from my own creations. Jim Henson and David Bowie rock! :) Please **R&R**._

**Chapter Eight: An Unsatisfying Arrangment **

Wednesday soon came and saw Nicole preparing to walk around her block in order for her secret meeting to take place.

As she pulled on her sneakers she called out to her mother "Mum, I'm going for a walk!"

"Take your phone and don't talk to strangers and be quick!"

"Yes Mum!"

Nicole sighed; her mother would always be a fusspot. Then she started walking up her street and turned around the corner.

When she was in the next street, a black dot in the sky grew to a large black crow that perched on her shoulder and rubbed its head against her neck.

"You know, you don't feel like the same person. I know that you're this really hot Prince that I met in the Labyrinth but it just feels like I'm talking to a crow."

Morpheus gazed up at her and his eyes expressed a look of hurt and longing.

Suddenly determination came and he flew off her shoulder to hover in front of her. That outline started appearing again.

"No!" Nicole reached out and grabbed him and it disappeared.

"I know that this sucks but my stepbrothers will find out. Either they'll see us or one of their friends will tell them. She frowned and looked around herself. "It's like being constantly surrounded by spies. Me talking to a crow won't interest them. They'll think it's just normal for me but me talking to a guy, they'll tell."

By this stage, both were looking pretty depressed. "Hey, I know!" Nicole suddenly cried. Morpheus almost fell off her shoulder where he had repositioned himself. "I'll try to get rid of everyone this weekend and when I'm alone you can visit me."

Nicole reached the corner that was adjacent to her house. "So Saturday come anyway and Friday of course like today."

The crow rubbed its head against her neck once more and then flew away.

Saturday came and saw Nicole very excited. She had managed to get everyone to leave. Her parents had gone shopping and both of her brothers were out with their friends.

She stood in the backyard, anxiously waiting for that black dot but it didn't come.

"Where are you Morpheus" she asked solemnly.

"I'm right here" a British accent drawled behind her and she turned to see him standing at the other end of the yard.

He held out his arms and smiled. Tears of joy were in his eyes. Nicole smiled wider than ever before and ran at him, nearly knocking him over with the force of her embrace.

They held each other for a minute before gazing at each other and kissing passionately.

"I have missed you so much." She told him when they had broken apart.

"Don't talk about it," he laughed seriously, "do you have any idea what its like to be that close to you and to not be able to kiss you. It was like Hell."

"I'm sorry" she looked up at him and then held her face to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Morpheus placed one hand on her back and one on her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head.

A moment saw Morpheus breaking apart and holding her hand "Well come on, let's go"

"Go where?"

"To see Jareth and Sarah, they've been asking about you. It is just wonderful being able to see them both so happy."

"And… I won't be missed...?"

"My darling you'll be literally gone for a minute."

Once again that sickening display of colour and then they were in the throne room.

Next to Jareth's customary throne that he liked to rest his legs on the arm rests of stood a smaller, more detailed throne that Nicole assumed to be Sarah's.

"They must be in the garden." Morpheus said and then led Nicole through to the back garden where the wedding had been.

They stood in the doorway looking out and Nicole marvelled at all of the beautiful flowers, every colour imaginable that adorned the garden.

Jareth and Sarah sat on the edge of the fountain, one hand placed over the other's and eyes meeting. Neither of them appeared to be aware of the presence of their brother and his girlfriend.

Morpheus started to walk forward and it was only then that Sarah tore her eyes away from her husband's face and leapt from the fountain to rush over to her friend.

They held hands and kissed each other on the cheek while Jareth and Morpheus stood back reservedly.

"How have you been?" Sarah asked.

"Oh ok, it's been hard though you know, because Morpheus has to visit as a crow and everything."

"Oh, that's sad. So, when can he start coming as a human?"

"In six months I'll have finished my HSC and I can just tell my family that he's my boyfriend from uni. He'll have to dress a little less conspicuously of course."

"I know what you mean."

They both stifled a giggle as they glanced at the two brothers in their tights, capes, high-heeled boots and makeup.

The men just blushed.

"But who cares about me. How's your week been Mrs Goblin Queen?" Nicole smiled mischievously.

Sarah just blushed "as can be expected"

Now all three of them turned to Jareth and laughed while he went an even deeper shade of crimson and had to turn away.

"I'm glad to hear you're enjoying yourself" was Nicole's next comment which resulted in even louder and more outrageous peels of laughter from the three parties and Jareth had to walk away. "Forgive me Jareth." She tried to muffle her laughter.

"Always, my sister." He turned and smiled at her and his mismatched eyes twinkled beneath his fluffy blonde mullet. Silence followed this.

"I'm not your sister yet Jareth." Nicole said softly.

"You will always be my sister Nicole." As he said this he walked towards her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Nicole blushed "wow, never thought that would happen. David Bowie's about 62 now anyway."

"David who?"

"You know, that guy that plays you in the film _'Labyrinth'?"_

"Oh him, I thought he did a very poor job of _'Magic Dance'. _I don't dance like that."

Jareth was once again the butt of the joke until Sarah said "Uh, I'm sorry to tell you this darling but you do."

"Do I?"

"Yes"

"In that case that David character dances awfully good, I should visit him sometime."

"Take me with you" Nicole piped up and was met with an annoyed glance from Morpheus. "What, he's a good singer." She turned and made a face at Sarah and Sarah laughed.

"Well you'd better be off now, darling before your parents return." Morpheus signalled to go.

Nicole kissed Sarah and Jareth on the cheek "Hope to see you both again soon" and then went and held Morpheus' hand. Through moving colour she could see the two goblin rulers waving goodbye at them.

Then she was back home. "Is it true that in six months I can come and see you in human form?" Morpheus asked excitedly.

"Yes but until then we must continue as we are."

"Ok, my love…" a kiss was shattered when the side door could be heard opening and then Morpheus smiled, turned into a crow and disappeared.

The next six months held the same routine. The excitement came when Nicole was ready to introduce her boyfriend to her parents…


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the Parents

**Chapter Nine: Meet the Parents**

Nicole's cheeks held a deep shade of rouge and her forehead carried beads of sweat as she hurried around her house, getting everything perfect for when Morpheus came. He had already been in her backyard but he hadn't yet been inside her house and therefore Nicole felt a duty to tidy it. Also, her parents might also think it was weird if she didn't make some attempt.

The real cause of her stress was the actual meeting and whether or not Morpheus would give himself away. After brief joy over her HSC results allowing her entrance into university for a bachelor of laws degree, the prospect of this meeting had sunk in and stress had washed all joy away.

"Ding-Dong! - Crap! He's here!"

The sound of Nicole's footsteps sounded heavily down the stairs as she flung her way at the door, knocking her step-brother over in the process. "Hey watch it!"

As Nicole opened the front door, her family crowded behind her. She had to stifle a giggle as she looked at Morpheus' attempt at dressing normal.

Although with great improvements in regard to normality, Morpheus' outfit wasn't exactly 'normal'. It was composed of a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt with David Bowie from his 'Aladdin Sane' concert, a long, black, leather coat and a pair of boots which were covered by his jeans yet still had a visible 3 inch heel. Nicole was lucky that she had a slight black tendency otherwise her parents would be very questioning. Still, he looked mighty hot to Nicole.

A brief silence while everyone took him in was followed by "Hi, I'm Mark Winters, I'm here to pick up Nicole."

Nicole walked towards him as though about to leave with him but she knew that they wouldn't escape without some sort of interrogation.

It was her step-father who began it. "So how old are you Mark?"

Morpheus smiled "I'm 21" Nicole could see her Step-father contemplating this but luckily Morpheus' appearance could just stretch him to the age of 21.

"Hm, I suppose that's acceptable" then her stepfather leaned out past them and looked both ways up the street. "Where's your car?"

"I haven't got my Australian licence yet sir. I have only been here for a short time."

"Where have you come from?"

"England obviously love" Nicole's mum informed him, knowingly.

"Oh, yes, of course. How long have you been in Australia for?"

"Only about 6 months. I'll be staying permanently though; I'm studying at the same university as Nicole."

"That's where we met, remember mum?" Nicole added. She still was quite stressed which was a humorous contrast with her cool, calm companion standing beside her.

"Studying what?" her mum asked inquisitively.

"Music"

"Oh, well that's nice"

"I'm sorry but we'd best be going now, come on Mark" Nicole pushed him out of the door hurriedly and they strolled hurriedly up the street, feeling 3 sets of eyes boring into them all the way.

When they had turned around the corner out of sight, Morpheus kissed Nicole and then took her arm "Come on, let's go".

Blur turned to the Goblin King's castle and they strolled inside to see Jareth nursing his queen upon his knee. They were both totally absorbed in each other as usual but they looked more excited than Nicole had ever seen them.

Morpheus brought their attention to their presence "Hello, my brother and sister. What's all the excitement?"

The two heads turned and then Sarah sprung off her husband's lap and embraced Nicole in a hug that winded her momentarily. As per usual, the two brothers stood back, smiling at each other but nothing more.

"What are you wearing Morpheus?" Jareth suddenly asked, laughing.

"I had to meet Nicole's parents"

"Ah, I'm lucky I never had to endure that"

Sarah suddenly let go of Nicole to run and grab Jareth and pull him over to the rest of the group. Then the two pairs stood facing each other while Sarah held one each of the others' hands.

"Morpheus, Nicole, we have something exciting to tell you. Jareth and I are going to be parents!"

This resulted in another of Sarah and Nicole's fits of excitement, jumping up and down and laughing while the men looked on, amused.

Suddenly Nicole stopped and looked worried, "Oh Sarah, you should be careful, come and sit down." Then they sat on the thrones and talked excitedly about clothes and nurseries and baby names.

Later, as Morpheus and Nicole appeared back around the corner from her house, they stood and listened to the silence of the night, only broken by the sounds of crickets chirping.

"Your children will be very lucky. They will have the most beautiful mother in the world."

"They will be lucky, they'll have the most handsome father."

Then they shared a kiss as they stood illuminated by the moon's magical glow.


	10. Chapter 10: Discovery

_Alright, this story is almost finished now but there's one more chapter after this. I hope that you have really enjoyed reading this as much as i have writing it. I'm hoping to start some new stories soon. Yes, another Labyrinth one but it will be different. Thankyou to all those who reviewed, you gave me to motivation to write. **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own creations. _

**Chapter Ten: Discovery**

For many months, Nicole and Morpheus were able to see each other without an issue. She would go to University and then every now and then she would go on 'dates' with Morpheus. Her parents liked him and everything ran smoothly.

One night, Nicole was in her room studying when she heard a violent tapping on her window. She turned around to see a large, black crow tapping violently with its beak upon the glass.

Nicole got up and ran over to the window and heaved it up to allow him access. He transformed but he wore his 'human clothes'.

"Morpheus! What are you doing here?! My parents are just down stairs!" Nicole yelled through clenched teeth, trying to make her voice less audible.

Morpheus was flushed in the face and looked very excited. "You must come quickly Nicole, Sarah has just given birth and it's a beautiful little girl!"

"Nicole!" Suddenly they could hear a thumping on the steps as her mother came up.

"Morpheus, you have to go!"

"Not without you! You have to come now!"

The door suddenly flew open and Nicole's mum stood standing there, at first shocked and then glaring angrily at Morpheus who was grinning widely which irritated Nicole immensely as she was having heart palpitations "Oh No!" she thought.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Nicole sighed and they both looked at her, "Show her Morpheus"

"Morpheus?" her Mother questioned.

Her mother's jaw dropped as Morpheus transformed before her eyes. Suddenly, her husband turned up behind her and looked likewise. It would have looked quite comical had Nicole not been so nervous.

Finally her mum said to her, "who is he?"

"This is King Jareth's brother Morpheus, see!" Nicole dragged Morpheus over to stand beside her Labyrinth poster which depicted Jareth holding a crystal.

"Morpheus, what's taking so long?" Suddenly Jareth appeared right in front of his own depiction. Nicole's mother fainted right into her husbands arms.

Nicole walked over to her step-father and lightly touched his arm. "Please, I need to go with them right now; I promise I'll be back in a minute."

Her stepfather finally straightened his mouth out into a smile "Ok but be careful and don't take too long."

She kissed him on the cheek "thankyou, I'll be back shortly" and then walked over to Morpheus, touched his arm and the three of them disappeared.

Her step-father smiled and sighed and then carried her mother into their bedroom and lay her down on the bed and sat beside her. "I always knew there was something about that boy…"


	11. Epilogue

_Hi everyone. This is the end of Nicole and Morpheus' story. I hope that you have enjoyed their journey and i hope to see you in others. Thankyou to those who read and especially to those who reviewed. Please, if you have enjoyed this story, let me know and i will be truly gratified for the hours i put into creating it. final d/c i own nothing but what i have created from my own imagination and i must credit, as we all must, Jim Henson (may he RIP) with the creation of this world that has brought our world so much joy and allowed us to dream..._

**Epilogue:**

The crowd of goblins stood in awe as the two fae children danced up the aisle, throwing petals of black and blue that flew gracefully through the air and then floated to rest down on the ground. A boy and a girl they were, the girl of about ten years with white-blonde hair and a far away look in her blue eyes and a boy of eight years, hair as dark as his uncle's and eyes as green as the woods in spring time.

The danced before her as they passed to reveal her in all her glory, a dress of startling white against all the glittering dark black and blue backdrop. Her face seemed to glow pale and clear toned and her eyes through the veil could be seen to remain on him as she slowly proceeded towards him. Her hair hung in soft brown curls and bounced as she walked, expressing her joy in their very movement.

As she moved past the front row, she could see her mother, crying into a handkerchief and her step-father reassuring her while he gazed up at her admiringly.

When she finally reached him, she was lost in his eyes for a moment. All she could hear was the low monotone of the goblin reading the vows and all she could see was him. His black hair glistening blue in the sunlight, his black eyes full of burning love and passion that made her think he was as tuned out to everything as she was.

She could feel his soft, black gloves on her smooth white hands and she could see his mouth as he spoke the words "I do".

And then she moved hers to do the same "I do".

As if the world had turned to slow motion, she could feel the cool, golden ring, shot with its shining black stone sliding up her finger and then the veil as it was removed from her face.

The kiss that they shared then was the most memorable for them. For they knew that for certain this time it would not be their last but the beginning of equally and surpassingly loving expressions that they could share forever. In that kiss, he granted her immortality but the reason why she was so happy was because she would be spending that eternity with him as his bride and as his princess...


End file.
